


Wild, Wicked Will

by Gates_of_Ember



Series: Solangelo Smutty One-Shots [15]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, And here we see a very horny Will Solace, Blow Jobs, M/M, Nico's cool with it, Smut, messy blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates_of_Ember/pseuds/Gates_of_Ember
Summary: Sometimes, Will gets in playful moods when all he wants to do is touch and tease – and when Will gets in those moods, Nico’s not sure why he ever lets Will get out of bed.





	

Will wasn’t exactly doing anything _wrong_ when Nico walked into the kitchen.  He was just leaning against the countertop, drinking a bottle of water after getting back from a late afternoon jog.  Nico wasn’t sure what clued him in, but something about Will’s demeanor had Nico on edge.  There was a kind of electricity in Will’s movements – maybe it was the wild look in his eyes or the way his hair was so wonderfully tousled.  Maybe it was the way Will so indiscreetly checked him out when Nico walked in the room.

“What are you doing?” Nico asked skeptically.

Will smirked and held Nico’s eye as he pressed his water bottle to his lips and took a long drink.  “It’s my third bottle,” he said, licking his pink lips.  “I’m _really_ well hydrated right now.  My mouth is nice and wet.”

Nico’s back went rigid as Will took another sip.

“Want to come over here and test it out?” Will teased.

“Kind of,” Nico admitted.  He stepped further into the room, approaching Will warily.  Will’s eyes flashed and darted up and down Nico’s body.

Will took another sip from his water bottle before setting it aside, grabbing the front of Nico’s shirt, and pulling him in for a kiss.  Oh gods, his mouth _was_ wet.  Will didn’t bother easing Nico into it; he impatiently nipped Nico’s lip and opened his mouth, coaxing Nico to use his tongue more.  Will sucked at Nico’s tongue, groaning against Nico’s lips until Nico was squirming in his arms.

Will released Nico and pushed him against the refrigerator, boxing him against it as he kissed and licked and nibbled down Nico’s neck.  “I want you so bad,” Will said against his skin – just the sound of his voice, hot and breathy, made Nico’s pants feel tight.

“Yes, oh gods, yes,” Nico groaned.  Any time that Will got like this – horny and aggressive and dominant – Nico couldn’t help the way he turned to putty for him.  It didn’t happen very often, which was probably a good thing; Nico didn’t think his body would be able to take it if Will acted like that all the time.

“I’m going to blow you,” Will said huskily.  “I’m gonna make it so messy and wet.  Gods, I want to taste you so _badly_ – you always taste so good _._ I’m gonna make you come _so hard_ and I’m gonna take _all_ of it.”

 _“Will,”_ Nico whimpered pathetically.

“You like that, don’t you?” Will teased.  “I want to do so many things to your body, and you’d let me.  You’d _beg_ me for more.”

Nico nodded desperately.  He wanted that – he wanted whatever Will was going to give him because _gods_ it was always so good with Will.

“Good,” Will said with a smirk.  His hands found Nico’s belt and made quick work of it before opening Nico’s pants and shoving them down his thighs along with his underwear.

Okay, so they weren’t going to make it to the bedroom.  Nico could deal with that.

“Look at how hard you are for me,” Will said, wrapping his hand around Nico’s shaft and giving him slow, firm pumps.  Nico gasped, his fingernails digging into Will’s biceps.  He desperately wanted to buck into Will’s hand and get the rough, fast friction he desired, but he held himself back.  He knew what Will wanted from him – Will wanted Nico to stay still, to let Will touch him and take from him and please him – and Nico was very inclined to give Will what he wanted.

“Tell me that you want me,” Will whispered, squeezing Nico roughly.

“I want you,” Nico gasped.  “Oh, gods, Will I always want you.”

Will’s tongue flicked out, tickling the side of Nico’s neck.  “Do you want my mouth?” he asked as he got down on his knees, his hand still wrapped around Nico’s cock.  “Do you want me to blow you?”

Nico nodded, his hands grabbing the sides of the fridge to hold himself steady.

“Then tell me,” Will ordered.  “Tell me how you want me, Nico.”

“I want your mouth,” Nico blurted out.  “Your pretty, pretty mouth – your mouth is so hot and soft.  You always feel so amazing when you use your mouth down...down there.  I want your tongue.  I want you to touch me _there –_ I want you do to whatever you want to me.”

“Is that so?” Will asked, the corner of his mouth quirking up deviously.  “Do you want me to tease you, Nico?”

“Yes,” Nico answered.  He never could deny the truth when Will was like this; sinful and seductive, wild and insatiable.  “Yes, Will.  Whatever you want from me – take it.”

“I want _everything,_ Nico,” Will said, then, without warning, he pressed the flat of his tongue against the underside of Nico’s dick and licked him.  Nico groaned, gripping the sides of the fridge even more tightly.  “But what I want right now is to taste you.”

Nico whimpered when Will sloppily licked him again, getting Nico nice and wet, just like he’d promised.  He sucked at Nico’s head briefly before pulling off to tease his slit with his tongue.  Nico’s hips jerked forward, but Will just chuckled and forced him back down, then wrapped his lips back around Nico’s cock and bobbed his head quickly, leaving slick trails of spit on Nico’s dick. 

Will released Nico’s cock, letting his hand take over while he moved to suck at Nico’s balls, getting them wet, too.  “Will,” Nico groaned, his head falling back against the refrigerator with a thud.  Will paid him no mind.  He tongued at the skin between Nico’s balls, making Nico’s toes curl in his shoes.  Will chuckled at the whiny noise Nico made – the vibrations made Nico cry out again – and he pushed Nico’s legs apart further, moving his face further back to lick at the sensitive expanse of skin between Nico’s balls and his ass.

Nico swore, releasing the refrigerator with one of his hands in favor of grasping at Will’s hair roughly, encouraging him to go on.  He spread his legs as wide as they would go while still confined by the pants around his ankles.  Will sucked and licked and gently grazed his teeth across Nico’s skin until Nico thought his knees were going to give out, and then Will swallowed down Nico’s cock again.

“Ah!  _Will!”_ Nico cried, gripping Will’s blond hair so hard that it must have hurt, but Will didn’t complain.  He slid down Nico’s shaft until Nico felt the back of his throat, letting out a satisfied-sounding hum when he eased back off.  He looked up at Nico with those mischievous, lust-filled eyes, like he was _so damn pleased_ with himself – and, gods, Nico was so weak for those eyes.  Will bobbed his head faster, leaving Nico’s erection so sloppily wet that every time Will pulled off and the air hit his cock, Nico nearly hissed at the chill.  But soon Will was bobbing his head quickly, and the cycle of _hot-cold-hot-cold_ blurred into _hot-hot-hot_ and _wonderfully wet._ Will’s mouth was soft but firm in all the right ways, giving him just the right amount of pressure and suction to make Nico’s cock throb and his body shiver with need.

“Will, gonna...gonna come,” he stammered.  “So good, Will, _so good.”_

Will made a pleased sound, almost a purr, but didn’t let up.  If anything, he moved faster, a mixture of saliva and precome dribbling down his chin, and Nico could nearly hear Will’s wicked voice saying, _“Give it to me.”_

So Nico did – he cried out Will’s name, his hips shoving forward and forcing his cock over Will’s tongue, and he came so hard that his body shook and tingled all the way down to his toes.  Will kept sucking, like he wanted _more,_ and he swallowed and swallowed until Nico had nothing left to give.  When Will finally pulled off, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Nico’s legs gave out and he slid down the refrigerator door, slumping tiredly on the kitchen floor as he tried to catch his breath.  His body was still shaking, his mind still buzzing with the sensational aftermath of his orgasm – and Nico was pretty sure that after coming that hard, he’d feel satisfied for _days._

“That...that was the _best_ blowjob you’ve ever given,” Nico panted.  “Holy _fuck,_ Will, you’ve been holding out on me!”

Will took Nico’s chin and tilted it up, forcing Nico to meet his eyes.  “Don’t get comfortable, pretty boy,” he said, his expression still lusty and mischievous, although he was panting just as hard as Nico.  “I am _so_ not done with you.”

Nico’s eyes widened.  “Y-you’re gonna have to give me a little while,” he stuttered.  “I’m in no shape for a second round right now–”

“That’s okay,” Will answered deviously.  “It’ll give you plenty of time to finger me open.”

Nico choked.

“I want to get fucked so badly right now,” Will breathed, leaning down to whisper into Nico’s ear.  “I want to sit on your dick and fuck myself so hard that I won’t be able to think.  I want to make you come and feel you fill me up again.  You already came into my mouth, but I want it _everywhere.”_

“Oh gods,” Nico whimpered, slamming his head back against the door of the fridge.  Will was going to be the death of him.

Will chuckled huskily.  “You think you can do that for me, pretty boy?”

“Yes, fuck yes,” Nico replied.

Smirking, Will said, “Good.  Get on the bed and lose the clothes.”

Nico clumsily unlaced his shoes as Will stood up and stripped off his shirt, running a hand through his thick blond hair when it was free.  Nico had to scold himself for staring too long and chucked off his shoes before tugging his pants off and jumping to his feet.  His legs still felt unsteady – he was _definitely_ going to need some time to recover before Will would be able to get anything more from him – but he stumbled to the bedroom anyway, wrestling out of the rest of his clothes on the way there.  Will pushed him onto the bed before stripping off what remained of his clothing.  Nico scrambled to sit up against the headboard, his eyes widening when Will leaned over him and promptly shoved his tongue in his mouth.

“You’re insatiable,” Nico slurred, feeling dizzy when Will pulled off to rummage through the nightstand.

Will smirked.  “Nah.  Get me off a few times and I’ll be satisfied.”

“A _few times?”_ Nico repeated incredulously.  He was in for a _long_ night.

Will forced the lube into Nico’s hands before straddling Nico’s thighs and setting his hands on Nico’s shoulders.  “Yup.  A few times.  You’d better start fingering me, Death Boy.”

Nico drizzled some lube onto his fingers and set the bottle aside, reaching behind Will to rub around his hole.  “What brought this on?” he asked, watching the way Will bit his lip and sighed in pleasure, rocking back against Nico’s fingers.  “Please tell me it wasn’t some Venus or Aphrodite kids – the _last_ time that happened–”

Will laughed.  “No, it’s all me.  I’m just _really_ horny right now.  I went on a good run and it must’ve gotten all the right chemicals going.”  He rocked back against Nico’s hand again.  “But you’d better put something inside me within the next ten seconds or _I swear to the gods,_ I’m going to find the nearest penis-sized item and shove it up my ass.”

“Okay, okay,” Nico said, prodding the tip of his index finger inside Will’s hole.

Will threw his head back, exhaling in relief.  _“Deeper,”_ he said, his hips chasing Nico’s finger.  Nico slipped his finger in farther, groaning at how tight and hot he felt.  “Come on, Nico, I can take two,” Will urged, grinding forward so that his cock brushed against Nico’s ribs.

Nico sighed and prodded at Will’s rim with a second finger, but the delicate touches Will usually loved seemed wasted on him at the moment – this version of Will didn’t want soft and gentle and caring.  He wanted hard and rough and fast and sexy.  He moaned for Nico to give him more, gyrating down onto Nico’s fingers in desperation.  _Fine,_ Nico thought with a huff.  _If he wants rough, I’ll give him rough._

He pushed his fingers in hard, without any finesse, and curled his fingertips against where he knew Will’s prostate was after nights and nights of practice.  Will gasped and cried out, “Yes!  Yes, Nico, like that!”

Nico pulled his fingers out, nearly all the way, before shoving them back in again, over and over, until Will was begging for another, and Nico’s cock was twitching with interest.  Will bounced up and down, riding Nico’s fingers, and when Nico slipped in a third, Will groaned and slid his arms around Nico’s neck.  He kissed him sloppily, moaning into Nico’s mouth while his flushed cock rubbed against Nico’s abdomen.

Will suddenly reached behind himself to fondle Nico’s hardening dick.  Nico gasped; he still felt sensitive, but not so sensitive that the touch hurt.  He prodded and rubbed at Will’s prostate, drinking up the delightful sounds that Will cried against Nico’s lips.

“Hurry,” Will said, stroking up Nico’s cock.  “Please, Nico.  Hurry up and be ready – I want you so bad.”

“O-okay,” Nico stuttered.  “Okay, I can take it.”  He drew his fingers out of Will and reached for the lube.  He’d barely managed to slick himself when Will reached around for him, lined himself up, and then slid down onto Nico’s dick.

Will moaned blissfully as he sank down, burying Nico inside himself.  _“Fuck,_ so good, Nico,” he said.  “So _thick.”_

Nico whimpered as Will clenched around him.  Will didn’t bother starting out easy; he lifted his hips and took Nico back in again, slowly but deep and hard.

“Get your hands on me,” Will ordered.  He snatched one of Nico’s wrists and forced him to touch his ass.  Nico grabbed him there with both hands, squeezing the soft flesh under his fingers as Will started to speed up.  He rested his forearms back on Nico’s shoulders, giving himself better leverage to continue rolling his hips.  “Good, that’s good,” Will moaned, arching his back to adjust the angle.  Nico kneaded Will’s skin, receiving appreciative groans from Will every time he did something right, and soon Will was panting and slamming himself down onto Nico.  Will moved one arm to wrap his hand around his own cock, jerking himself as he bounced on Nico’s dick.  He tightened and flexed around Nico, and that was Nico’s only warning before Will cried out, his hole clenching down when he came into his own fist.

Will slowed his hips when he was finished, his ass tight and tense around Nico’s still-hard cock.  Ordinarily, Nico would’ve come from feeling Will get so tight around him; he’d only been able to last through that because he was still reeling from his first orgasm.  Without a word, Will crawled off Nico and got down on his knees and elbows, sticking his ass out for Nico to see.  He looked at Nico over his shoulder.  “We aren’t done,” he said, his chest still heaving from exertion.  “Didn’t I tell you that you were going to have to make me come more than once?”

Nico swallowed and nodded. 

Will grinned devilishly.  The sweat on his brow and flush in his cheeks only served to make him look more wicked.  “Then you’d better get over here and finish fucking me.”

Nico scrambled onto his knees and placed one hand on Will’s hips.  “Do you need...?” Nico started, about to ask Will if he needed some time to recover first.

Before Nico could finish, Will said, “What I need is your dick in my ass.”

Nico’s groin ached at that.  He thought, once again, that it was a good thing Will had sucked him off before this; otherwise, he wouldn’t have been able to last long enough to satisfy Will.

Nico grabbed the base of his cock and lined up at Will’s entrance before guiding himself inside.  Will was still blissfully tight, but took him without any resistance.  The sigh that Will offered when he was filled again made all Nico’s blood rush south, and Nico had to hold still for a moment before he gripped Will’s hips and started to thrust into him.

“Ah!” Will cried when Nico bucked into him harshly.  “Fuck, yes, Nico, just like that,” he said.  “Hard – I want it _hard.”_

Nico obeyed, fucking him deep and hard and making him moan and curse and gasp.  When Nico leaned over him and bit the skin between Will’s shoulder blades, Will cried out Nico’s name, spilling words of encouragement and begging him to do it again, to bite him, to go harder, deeper, faster – and Nico did.  Every noise Will gave made Nico want _more more more –_ because maybe this started out as Will being horny and greedy, but Nico hadn’t been able to resist getting caught up in it, too.  Nothing in the world turned him on more than Will.

Will suddenly clenched around him _again,_ nearly screaming Nico’s name, and that was what made Nico tumble over the brink of orgasm, biting down on Will’s shoulder as he came inside him.  For a moment, he felt nothing but the tight, hot, wet bliss surrounding him and saw nothing but the gold of Will’s hair and skin.  When it was over, Nico groaned into Will’s freckled shoulder, collapsing on top of him as Will collapsed onto the bed underneath him.

“Gods, Will, please tell me that we can take a break,” Nico panted.  “I love having sex with you, but let’s...let’s at least take a nap or something.”

Will giggled like he was on the verge of hysteria.  “No, I’m...I’m satisfied,” he assured.  “To be honest, I’m completely fucked-out.  I might not be able to get out of bed for a few days.”

Nico laughed and pressed his forehead against Will’s back.  “I’ll take care of you if that happens, seeing as it’s my fault.”

“Yeah, well, I asked for it,” Will answered.  “But some aftercare would be nice.”

“I’m gonna need some of that, too,” Nico muttered.  Will groaned as Nico pulled out, his hole clenching around Nico like he didn’t want to be empty yet.  Nico fell onto his side, then tugged Will down with him so his back rested against Nico’s chest.  Will sighed when Nico wrapped his arms around him and melted into the curve of Nico’s body.

“You came dry,” Nico stated after a silence.

“Yeah,” Will said.  “It felt pretty fucking amazing, too.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhmm.  So...uh...thanks for that.”

Nico grunted into the back of Will’s neck.  “You gave a pretty stellar performance yourself,” Nico answered.

“I guess we’re both unfathomably good fucks and we’re destined to have amazing sex for the rest of our lives,” Will replied with a yawn.  “I take it that clean-up is going to have to wait a little while?”

“Mm,” Nico mumbled in agreement.  “Cuddles first.”

“’Kay,” Will said, like he was completely on board with that idea.  He squeezed one of the hands Nico had around his waist.  “I love you, Nico.”

“Love you, too,” Nico said.  He pressed his cheek against Will’s warm skin and closed his eyes, relaxing to the sound of Will humming as he absently traced circles on Nico’s wrists.  Nico loved it when Will got so aggressive with him, but he was glad it didn’t happen very often; as much as he enjoyed seeing the wild side of his boyfriend, he loved his usual kind and caring side even more.


End file.
